User talk:JaneCasketJeffsSister
Regarding "Jane Casket" I'm sorry to inform you, but your pasta Jane Casket is on the verge of being deleted (It probably has already been deleted by the time that I have finished writing this). Why, you may ask? It had numerous problems that I will get into now: *No capitalization where it is needed (Ex. "bethany" instead of "Bethany"). *No proper spelling (Ex. "shour" instead of "shower" (or "shout"?) and "nabour" instead of "neighbor" (American English)/"neighbour" (British English)). *Spacing errors (Ex. "Oh hey!BETHANY!!" It gets extremely bad at the very end.) *No use of the apostrophe where it is needed (Ex. "dont" instead of "don't" and "im" instead of "I'm"). *"I" needs to be capitalized. *All caps to say that a character is screaming at the top of their lungs is a drama killer. You don't need to put stuff like that in all caps and with multiple question marks/exclamation marks. *Wrong use of "your/you're" ("oh your awake!" instead of "Oh, you're awake!"). *Run-on sentences ("she heard the door open and figured she had left the door unlocked and then heard footsteaps (footsteps*) come behind her."). *''"DO YOU WANNA KNOW OUR SECRET!?!?>!?!?!?!"'' This one is self-explanatory. *'This is the biggie:' THE ENTIRE THING IS A JEFF SPINOFF, WHICH ARE NOT ALLOWED. TL;DR The pasta is an absolute mess, not to mention that it is a Jeff spinoff. Read the spinoff rules and I would highly recommend using the Writer's Workshop for a different pasta. If you have a problem with the points I made, consult an administrator. EDIT: DO NOT remove the "Delete Now" template/category. It is only to be removed by administrators if they think the pasta should stay on the site or, which is the case 99% of time, they delete it. Also, "Spotlighted Pastas"? Really? Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 17:32, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:37, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Warning "Spotlighted Pastas" is an admin-only category, meaning only admin users are permitted to add or remove it to a page. Please read the Genre Listing rules for further details. If you add an admin category again, or remove a deletion or marked for review notice/category, you will be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:37, October 12, 2015 (UTC)